epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow
Black widow 5.png|EBF5 Black Widow.png|EBF4 The Black Widow is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Black Widow is a black bow with jagged projections on its front edge. Eight red gems are set in the bow behind these projections, giving it the vague appearance of a spider's head. The Black Widow is an aptly named Dark-elemental Bow which specializes in degrading the target's defences while dishing out high damage. It provides great boosts and an okay one. It has no other stat boosts to speak of. It boosts Dark skills, but Anna's only options at that are magical shared skills: Fright (EBF4 only) and Screamer. It provides resistance to Dark and Curse, as well as , and in EBF5, up to an immunity from the status(es). It improves upon its own damage output by applying with weapon-elemental attacks, slowly debuffing their and , and may counterattack with Normal Attack, possibly leading to additional application of Curse. In EBF4, it may cast Dark Spikes with single-target and centered weapon-elemental skills, which simply deal more Dark damage without any special effects. In EBF5, it instead randomly summons Spider Swarm between turns, debuffing foes' and giving them Bad Luck without any damage. In EBF5 it also increases enemies' chances to , further boosting Screamer. Found in Crystal Caverns, in the third bottom chest in the lava cave one screen above the boss area, accessible only after beating the Crystal Golem. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Curse |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Solid Spike |item31number = 2 |item41 = Solid Spike |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 5 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 4 |item52 = Bottled Darkness |item52number = 5}} Found inside a chest in the 50 Medals Room in the Grand Gallery, the chest is guarded by dragons. * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40%30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60%40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80%50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100%60% |AtkStatusStrength = 3x5x |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Gunpowder |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 3 |item32 = Razor Claw |item32number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bio Virus |item52number = 2 |note = }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 25% |lvl4ACC = 35% |lvl5ACC = 45% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100Pair |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = 20 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |item21 = Gunpowder |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 3 |item32 = Razor Claw |item32number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bio Virus |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna